We have a problem
by thesimplestterms
Summary: Eddie and Mara are getting too close to the misteries around Senkhara and Sibuna. And that doesn't please the forgotten ruler. PEDDIE with other pairings! Idea of Eddie getting the mark from someone in tumblr and I *needed* to write a fanfic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie's POV**

It was a Saturday night and I was really tired. I had been with Mara the whole day trying to find out more about Senkhara. It looks like she's some scary chick. We've come to the conclusion that either she wants something in here or her spirit is somehow connected to this place, which would be a bit weird since she's Egyptian and I guess she never came to England. So, we've decided to investigate what is so interesting about this house. I mean, it's some old house next to a boarding school; I wouldn't choose this place to stay in my afterlife. Maybe, Malibu…or Las Vegas. Oh yes.

Anyway, I should get some sleep. My room was empty, no idea where Fabian was. That kid disappeared with the girls all the time. I thought it was because he had a crush on one of them, but after the hopscotch moment, he's getting kinda weird.  
>I laid on my bed after changing into my pajamas, which consisted of a white shirt and some pants, and closed my eyes falling asleep.<p>

When I woke up, I prepared to go to school. I was slower than other days and I had to get a toast to eat it on my way to school. Ugh, this wasn't enough, Eddie needs his food, man. But I hadn't any other thing to eat. First and second period passed reeeally fast. And next was my favorite, free period. Oh, how I love that… but suddenly I was pulled into my father's office.

"Hey! What a- Patricia?" She pushed me against a wall. "What are you doing?"

"You know I didn't do it on purpose." She was close, really close…and I loved it. I wanted more, so my hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.

"I know." She was inches away from me.

We were going to kiss in the principal's office, in my dad's office. If that isn't a turn on, I don't know what it is. I was about to reach her lips when I hit me: I couldn't be in school.  
>No, seriously, I couldn't. I had fallen asleep a Saturday and woken up in a day of school? Last time I checked, after Saturday came Sunday.<br>In that exact moment, Patricia changed. She wasn't Patricia anymore, that ghost, Senkhara, had taken her place. My eyes went wide as she put her glowing hand on my chest.

"You know too much, child." She said in an intimidating voice.

The contact was painful and I couldn't help to curse loudly and to try to get away. Suddenly, I woke up. This time for real.

My chest still hurt and I ran as fast as possible to the nearest mirror which was in the hallway. I took my shirt off to see why the hell did it hurt. There was a tattoo on my chest in the right side, it was some kind of dog or something. I guess some kind of Egyptian symbol. I ran my fingers through my hair, what was I going to do now

"Slimeball, what are you doing without shirt?" I heard her voice and turned my head to see her by the stairs. Patricia. She was fully clothed, unlike me, and was watching me amused- "Telling yourself that you look good, because no one else will?" She smirked.

"We both now you're enjoying the views, Yacker." I winked.

She was enjoying them. Her eyes went up and down my body. What can I say? I'm hot.

"Whatever." She said looking away.

I walked up to her with a mischievous smile. Yeah, I was still upset that he told everyone about Sweet being my dad, but it really wasn't her fault, was it? Plus, I enjoy annoying her and making her blush. Or maybe I was able to put those problems aside to make that previous dream come true.  
>But before I could pull any of my special moves to get a kiss from her, she saw that doggie mark I just got and frowned.<p>

"What's that, Eddie?" She said serious.

"Nothing, Yacker, just some tattoo." I didn't want to tell her what happened, because she could get worried. Worry is not her thing usually, but who knows.

"Liar. How did you get that?"

"Don't worry. It's not like I put something bad." I said carrying on with the lie.

"What are you talking about? I know you are lying." She repeated.

God, she was stubborn.

"I'm not lying." I shook my head.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No." I sighed exasperated.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You are! Stop it, doofus." She said showing me her wrist. There was a mark exactly like mine which made my eyes widen.

"You too?" I said surprised.

She looked at me conflicted like a part of her had pity on me and the other part just didn't know what to do. The next second, she took my hand and dragged me upstairs. She guided me into Nina's room without knocking. It's Patricia, knocking isn't in her vocabulary.

"Nina, we have a problem."

"Patricia!" Nina said startled. She was looking at clothes to wear in her closet and din't see us coming in.

"Uhm…why is a shirtless Eddie in our room?" Amber asked sitting on her bed. "I mean, I have nothing against having a nice looking boy here, but..."

"Look at this." Patricia interrupted her and pointed at my mark.

Nina looked and Amber stood up and came to see it too. Their expressions changed from surprise and confusion to worry. They looked at each other preoccupied.

"Oh no." Nina said lowering her voice.

"Hey, girls, not that I'm complaining on having three girls staring at me, but can someone tell me why the worried faces?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"You got the mark." Nina started to explain. "We all have it."

"You all…?"

"Yes, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Fabian and I." She cleared. "And it's nothing good. You've seen Senkhara in the dream, right?"

"Yeah, she suddenly appeared and touched me." I answered not really wanting to share the part where Patricia turned into that ghost.

"We have to tell Fabian and Alfie." Nina said. Amber and Patricia nodded. "Maybe he could even help us."

"Him?" Patricia asked. "Yeah, right. He is too busy with Mara." She was clearly annoyed. My plan of making her jealous was working perfectly but I didn't care about it right now. I had more serious things to worry about right now.

"We are investigating together. You could have helped us, but you thought it was stupid."

"I told you that, because I didn't want this" She pointed at my chest. "to happen! But you couldn't keep your nose away!"

"A ghost appears in a video and I can't know what's happening?"

"No! Not when it threatens your life!"

"My life? What are you saying?"

She groaned and Nina started speaking:

"Look, Eddie, what I can tell you right now is that if we don't get something Senkhara wants before Victor does, we are all going to die."

I frowned when I saw she wasn't lying. They were all dead serious. Great, just great.

"Eh…Eddie, can you please put your shirt on? This is getting uncomfortable." Amber told me killing the uncomfortable silence that had been surrounding us.

"Sibuna meeting at lunch, girls." Nina said.

Sibuna? What the heck was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Well, this is not my first fanfic, but I'm a new fan in House of Anubis. I started watching it some days ago, because I had seen gifs of Peddie in tumblr. And I LOOOOOOOOVEE it. Then, I thought it was time to write a fanfic :D**

**The inspiration came when someone in tumblr (I'm so sorry that I don't remember the url :/ ) posted an idea of how Eddie could get the mark and we would get to see Burkely Duffield shirtless. So, dear person, that idea is yours and I thank you for having it. If you read this, I would love that you told me who you are, so I can thank you personally and follow you on tumblr.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! :D **

**Review, sibunas! **

**Until next time. SIBUNA! ;)**

**~Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! I had to find time and inspiration. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House Of Anubis, but I own a laptop and some pencils…and I'm willing to exchange them for HoA! …Well, just the pencils…**

* * *

><p>PATRICIA'S POV<p>

I had been avoiding Eddie all day. After breakfast he had tried to get more answers. He kept asking and asking and especially bothered me. I guess, he has this kind of trust because we're going out. But I didn't say a thing. I don't know how much Nina wanted to tell him, because the less he knows, the less he is in danger.

I think he got that we didn't want to talk until lunch, because he didn't ask between classes. Although, in the last period, he tried one last time.

I got a letter from him.

_Hey Yacker,_

_I know you're all being secretive about this. But I'm in this as much as you and I'd like to know what is this about "dying"._

_Lov- Answer back,  
>Eddie<em>

I sighed. Even if I wanted to tell him, I had to wait until the Sibuna meeting. We had to be all together for this. Who knows, maybe Slimeball would be part of the group.

"For the last ten minutes I want you to look in the book for quotes that proof the statements that I've written on the board." The teacher said. "You can talk to your classmates, _but_ without bothering the others."

I turned my head to Joy and started a conversation about the work, so I would be busy in case Eddie decided to ask. But Joy was a little bit off these days. She was upset about Fabian and Eddie and Jerome always saving Mara and ruining her plans. I'm not on her side in that matter, because it was unfair that she didn't submit her work. But still, she was my friend and I was trying to make her see that she couldn't keep doing this kind of things to get what she wanted. She doesn't take it good though, but I think she just doesn't want to admit it.

Sooner than I expected the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch. I packed slower than usual so everybody would go outside before me. The rest did the same and we closed the door after the last of our classmates went out.

"So…Sibuna meeting." Nina started.

"Sibuna." Everyone but Eddie said with our right hand in front of our eye. He looked at us confused and probably thinking that we were a bit crazy.

"Well, let's keep this short before someone finds us in here." She continued. "Eddie got marked by Senkhara."

Fabian's eyes got wide and Alfie grimaced.

"Like 5 weren't enough." Alfie said. "That woman needs to stop haunting us and get some friends."

"Alfie, this is serious. No one would be friends with that woman. Just look at her hair; like get a new shampoo lady spirit." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Nina awkwardly said. "Eddie's marked and he could be helpful to Sibuna, so I thought if we all agree, he could join the club."

"No way." I blurted out making them stare at me. "I mean, he doesn't know a thing and he could tell Mara." That was a lame excuse, but I didn't want him in because it was already enough with the mark. I don't want to think about what could happen with the tasks

"You don't trust me?" Eddie asked. "What? Do you think I'm going to ran off and tell Mara all you're going to say to me? I should be the one that doesn't trust you. You didn't tell me that your life was threatened and that you had a secret club. I could have helped, you know."

"And what should I have told you?" I asked back. "'Umm, Eddie, there's this scary spirit that has marked me and the other ones, so she can kill us, if we don't get her a golden mask that we don't even know what it's for.'? You would have believed me?"

"Well, maybe! Now, we'll never now!"

"We didn't want more people in danger, you stupid face."

"I don't care, you should have told me. I'm your boyfriend, I care about this."

"Whatever. Now you know, ok? Stop complaining like a girl."

"Guys…"

"Yeah, well you sh-"

"Guys! Enough." Nina stopped us. "Patricia's right, Eddie. We didn't want more people cursed because of me. But now that you are, we could use your help. Do you want to?"

"Only if you tell me everything."

We looked at each other and nodded. Nina with our help told him everything, except for Rufus. We knew that he was after the mask for a few days and we just left it out for another time.

"So, now you need to cross the Senet board, right?"

"Yes. Fabian is trying to get us across the board, so we can get the mask." Nina told him.

"Great. I can play too."

"We already have four players." Fabian said.

"Oh…I could play for someone else like Patricia… or Amber. Isn't Nina the Chosen One? Maybe we should not let her play so she isn't in danger." He started rambling and proposing.

"Hold on there, Slimeball." I said. "We did all the other tasks without you, so no need to get protective."

"I wouldn't mind…" Amber started saying in a low tone.

"Yeah, Eddie, it's really dangerous and you're new. You could help us with something else." Nina said.

"I think he should play for you, Nina." Fabian spoke. Apart that she was the Chosen One, he's obviously in love with her. "We can't risk your life."

Eddie smiled proudly because his idea had supporters.

"No, no. No one is going to take my place in something like this." Nina shook her head.

"But Nina…"

"No." She stated. "Eddie could take care that nothing happens to Mara. She knows as much as him. For what we know, she could have the mark, too."

I looked away. Eddie taking care of Mara. More time for both of them to be together. Great. Just great.

"And if something happens to one of us, he can take our place."

"Yeah, I guess."

I was actually kind of relieved that Nina was so decisive about this topic. That way I didn't have to argue against all of them and show them my…weakness. But, on the other hand, I didn't want him to have an excuse to spend more time with Mara. Even if he had admitted that he wanted to make me jealous, he could start having a crush on her. She is really nice and smart and knows more about couples than me. I had to try hard to be a good girlfriend unlike her.

"We should go before someone comes in here and sees us." Nina warned and we all agreed.

When we were going of the classroom, someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Eddie making me sighed exasperated.

"I'm not going to tell Mara and you know that." He said serious.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want precious Mara to be in danger." I rolled my eyes.

"I told you what I feel for you." He said referring to the "blind-date". "Why don't you tell me what you feel? Honestly."

I looked at him troubled. I was having an argument in my head. Should I let myself be weak or deny everything? He already told me he was falling for me; was I falling for him too? Ugh, it was too complicated. I don't know. I don't know if I don't know.

"Fine, Yacker." He said letting go of my hand. "You need to talk for once and all you do is stay quiet. If you _ever_ make up your mind, tell me." With that he left me alone in the hallway…perfect...

* * *

><p><strong>Not so long and not my best chapter ever, but you are the one reading this, tell me what you think! :)<strong>

**(sorry if there are mistakes, I'm tired and english is not my first lenguage)**

**Till next time: ****Sibuna!**** ;)**

**Ps: I'm trying to introduce Eddie's protectiveness (is that even a word? Lol) because he's the Osirian (or osirion…I still don't know how to spell that word)  
>Oh and check the hoa-headcanons tumblr :D (and submit ;) )<strong>

**PS2: Was or was Burkely hot as Eddie in the season finale? (He's always hot, but whatever :P) There could have been a peddie kiss, though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thank you for all your reviews, I love reading them! So the biggest of the thank yous for all of you who review 3  
>Here's the next chapter, enjoy!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned House of Anubis, the third season would be official by now. So no, I don't own it…**

* * *

><p>EDDIE'S POV<p>

In the afternoon Anubis house was pretty quiet which was kind of strange. These Brits were always up to something. I'm glad I'm part of this now; no more secrets and no more secret meetings that I don't know of. It was all making sense now…all the things Sibuna had made up or done, so we wouldn't know. I'm grateful that they want to protect us, but I can deal with trouble myself. I don't need anyone to fight my battles.

I remembered that I had to ask Mara about what she knew. Make sure she didn't have the mark, so I went to look for her.  
>She was in her room writing something for the website, I guess. More ghost stuff…that wasn't good.<p>

"Hey, Mara. What's up?" I said entering the room she shared with Joy…and Patricia.

"Eddie!" She smiled. "I was looking for more evidence in all the footage Joy gave us. Maybe the ghost appears again."

"Yeah…about that….Don't you think it's a bit silly?"

"Silly? We have a lot of proof and we're getting to the interesting part. What's the matter? I thought you liked this." She asked frowning. She obviously didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah! I mean, it's still ghost stuff, you know? No one is going to believe that."

"No one needs to believe it. We are showing both views: believers and non-believers. It's objective and interesting. We have the story of the year."

"Look at how bad you ended with the last one." Mara shot me a look. "I'm just saying, what if they laugh at us?"

"It's journalism, Eddie. We have to write about the truth and about interesting topics and this has both." She said stubbornly. "Besides, we went through a lot to get all this information."

It was time to change strategies.

"Yeah…eh, have you noticed anything weird lately?"

"Just the usual. You know, people sneaking around, Victor scaring them…" She said as if it wasn't important. "What? Did you notice something?"

"Me? No, not me. Everything's fine. Everything's normal…"I said awkwardly. I had to get out before she asked more questions. "I'm going to check on…Patricia. We are dating and… I just…" I said getting to the door. "Well, eh. Bye!"

I let out a breath when I was out.

"Relieved that you finally stepped out of my room?" I heard a whiny yet cute British accent say.

"Well, if it isn't the Yacker." I said to her. "Did you make up your mind?" Patricia looked away and I took it as a no. "Then I'm not interested." I said and started walking away.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>I told Sibuna that Mara didn't seem to know anything and I was trying to convince her to stop the investigation…yeah, I still have to work on that. Anyway, they all seemed relieved.<p>

"Good." Nina smiled. "Hey, you could come with us tonight." She proposed.

"You're letting me play? Because, you know, you could use someone like me." I said playing it cool.

"Oh, drop the act, weasel." Patricia rolled her eyes. I was going to reply but Nina talked first.

"Eh, no, Eddie." Nina shook her head. "You're not playing but I think that if you want you should get familiar with the tunnels."

"Wasn't I there already?" I asked trying to convince them.

"You were blindfolded." Patricia said. "That doesn't count."

"I did a great job blindfolded. One more reason to let me play."

"No, Eddie. It's too soon." Nina said.

"So we're going down again." Amber fake-cheered.

"Yes, I think I've got it." Fabian explained. "I think I know how continue."

"You _think?_" Alfie sounded unsure.

"We don't have much time. We have to try tonight."

"I prefer a more secure verb than 'try'. What about winning?" Alfie spoke.

"We'll do our best." Nina said trying to be confident. "So, tonight. 1am in the cellar, ok?"

We all agreed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep at all that night. The thought of the tasks and problems that were ahead of us didn't let me sleep. How did the others do this? They could have died, they can die…Patricia, Nina…everyone. And I can only sit by and watch.<p>

"Fabian?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Hm, yes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just checking." I said before turning around and closing my eyes for the 100th time.

I still had to wait an hour. Well, half an hour, because I had to get changed and all that, but it was still too much time. I saw the minutes pass in my phone. I had decided to play some game, but I was still looking at the time every 30 seconds.

12. 22

12. 23

12. 24

12. 25

I couldn't wait anymore and stood up. I should start preparing or I don't know, do anything. The wait was killing me. Fabian heard my footsteps in the room and sat up.

"We still have to wait 20 minutes, Eddie." He told me.

"What is it like down there?" I asked sitting on my bed again.

"Ehm, well, there are a lot of tunnels and we had to solve the tasks to open the next tunnel."

"Yes, I know about that. Tell me more."

"I don't know what else to tell you. You already know a lot. You'll see how it is when we are down there."

I groaned. Have I said how much I wanted this wait to be over? Man…

"We should get going." He said suddenly and I looked at him quizzically, but still followed him.

It turns out we had to go to Nina's room first, because I needed an amulet. She gave me a rock with an animal on it and told me to put it on. She said it was really important, but I wasn't aware of it until we sneaked into the cellar and went into the first tunnel where a light almost blinded me if it wasn't for the amulet.  
>Now, that's why Patricia was blinded the day we had to polish…<p>

The way until the huge Senet board was not as bad as I imagined. The only difficult thing was crossing a getting to the other side and not fall into hell itself. Sibuna had made a good job and the only danger waiting for us was that damn Senet game.

We arrived and Fabian sat on a big golden chair in front of the board. I have to admit the big statues were scary. Nina, Patricia, Alfie and Amber positioned themselves in front of the board waiting for instructions as I stood next to the giant chair.

"Alright. This is how it works." Fabian started to explain. "Those guards are our opponents. First we make our move, then it's their turn."

"And how do they move exactly?" Alfie asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"We don't know yet. I need to get you all safely onto the other side of the board avoiding any…pitfalls." He said before being interrupted by Alfie saying some kind of joke. "Alright. And remember an Anubis piece can only take you if you are on a danger square. That's the ones with the Jackal on it."

"Like snakes. Snakes and ladders." Nina said. "But what happens after that?"

"Let's hope we never find out." Fabian lowered his voice.

"So not reassured." Patricia spoke making me smile bitterly.

"Ok. Our side moves four squares each time, so that's one square each. So Amber, you go forward one square."

"Me?" Amber said afraid of what could happen. "Alfie said he really wanted to go first."

"I never go before the lady." Alfie said putting his hands on her shoulders and giving them a light squeeze.

"Amber, do it." Fabian ordered her. There was a darker shade in his eyes; he seemed really sure about what he was doing. Amber, on the other hand, turned around and looked at him scared before moving to the next square. We all let sighed relieved when nothing happened to her.

"Ok, Nina, Patricia, move forward one square." Fabian continued. "Alfie, you too."

Nina and Patricia looked at each other, then Patricia looked at me. I was serious and nodded to kind of show her that she nothing would happen to her, because Fabian knew what he was doing. Too many things to say with one look and I don't even know if she got it, but she did what Fabian said as so did Nina and Alfie.

Next, the statues moved. Not very impressing.

"Is that what you got, Frobisher?" Alfie shouted smiling. "This is gonna be a piece of cake." He nudged Amber.

Fabian continued giving them orders. It was going pretty well; no lifes lost yet. Amber and Alfie were on the right side and Nina and Patricia on the left.

"Ok. And finally, Amber, one square forward."

Amber looked down. "But that's the danger square." I looked over at Fabian nervous, but trying not to show it. It was the first time one of them had to step on a Jackel. "How come everyone else gets the safe one?" She looked really scared and I felt awful for not having insisted so much on playing. She could be safe right now.

"I don't have any choice, Amber, please, just do it."

She looked at the statue near her and stepped forward. The statues moved, but none pointed at Amber signaling she was safe. We all smiled relieved.

"Yes! Good job Fabian!" Nina congratulated him. "What now?"

Fabian looked at his notes nervously. "Ehh..Nina, Patricia and Alfie forward one square." I have to say Fabian sounded nothing but nervous. "Amber one square to your left. I know it's a danger square, I'm sorry."

"I really hate this game." Amber blurted out.

"It's ok, I'll be on one too." Nina said.

"Look, if I'm you both will be safe."

_What if you're not?_ I thought, but I wasn't going to say it out loud…that's not really what Fabian needed right now.

"Don't worry, Fabian. I trust you." Nina said looking at him, he smiled in return. Oh, these two…

Nina moved first and then Amber. The statues moved but none of them stopped in front of one of the girls. We were already smiling, but it was too soon to celebrate…One statue moved one last time and faced Nina.

She gasped. "Fabian…? What do I do-" The floor below her disappeared. "No-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I ran until the limit of the board and heard Fabian yell behind me. "NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>No big Peddie moments here, but don't worry they'll come. Things are just starting to get interesting!<strong>

**So review and tell me what you think! The more you review, the sooner I post. I need to know that you guys like the story :)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :D**

**Until next time, Sibuna! ;)**

**Ps: Sorry for the mistakes, it's late and I'm not English.**


	4. A short special chapter

**Before updating the real chapter tomorrow, I decided to make this bit of Mara in a separate chapter, as a promise that the story is still alive.**

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews, it's amazing for me to see you like this! It's even more incredible when I see new reviews even though I didn't update in months. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: If you ****seriously**** think I own House of Anubis or I'm pretending it's mine, you have a serious problem.**

* * *

><p>MARA'S POV<p>

I woke up early that morning… I always wake up early, but that day was especially early. I just couldn't sleep more and if I tried I ended up thinking about my strange dreams and the tattoo I had on my right shoulder.

I had no idea how this was possible. It wasn't logical for a tattoo to appear on my shoulder.

A couple nights ago I had a strange dream involving Senkhara, the ghost Eddie and I had been investigating. In the dream I was chased by her and then she touched me and I woke up. I don't remember any details, but the mark appeared in the same spot she had touched me.

I didn't know what to do with that. Who should I tell. I thought about Eddie and I even tried but he seemed off lately, so I didn't succeed… Who could I tell besides him? Everyone would think I'm crazy, but the tattoo was a clear proof. And so the two days passed…

Then it was the matter of Jerome and his family. That was another mess I got in without realizing how big it was. I don't regret it, though, I care about Jerome and about his sister. There was just too much in my head lately.

Anyway, I woke up and carefully went out of my room. I tried not to make any noise because Joy and Patricia were sleeping. Then, I made my way to the kitchen, but I didn't enter it.

"I know, Fabian! She's our friend too." Amber's voice whispered.

Without making much noise, I tried to get closer to see what was happening. Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Alfie and Fabian were standing in the middle of the kitchen and Fabian looked especially down.

"But it's my fault! I should-"

Eddie took him by the shoulders and made him look at him.

"Fabian, listen, we are going to save her. I don't care how much it costs, but we need to think about this, alright?"

Save her? Who was in danger? Oh my God…what did they do?

Patricia looked at them serious. "We should keep playing."

What?

"Keep playing?" Alfie interrupted. "You want to throw all of us through a hole?"

"No, think about it, we can have her back if we win. So we have to win."

Win what? What were they playing?

I need answers.


	5. Chapter 4

**As I said, here's the next chapter :) It kinda sucks as always, but I still hope you'll like it, because I really tried to make this work.**  
><strong>You may wonder why this is Patricia's pov but in third person, it's because I'm currently reading Game of Thrones (and watched both seasons of the tv show) and I can't stop reading Gendrya fanfiction, so GRRM's style rubbed off on me.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

***Insert sarcastic disclaimer here***

* * *

><p>PATRICIA<p>

Nina was gone. She fell through a hole. Nina was gone.

Patricia's mind repeated this the whole day. She couldn't stop replaying the moment. And the worst was, they didn't know how to get her back. Even if Eddie had tried to sound reassuring before, they had absolutely no idea of what to do. He wanted Fabian to calm down, but it didn't work. He was devastated and not willing to put anyone else in danger.

"We have to keep playing!" Patricia was telling them. "It's the only way!"

"I won't let anyone else fall. This is too dangerous. She fell, Nina fell, and I don't know what to do." Fabian said.

"Look, I know it's hard but-" Eddie started.

"You know? Were you the one to tell her to step on that square? You have no idea."

"Fabian, we have to do this, she wouldn't let us down. She would keep playing. You know her. Nina wouldn't stop until the stupid ghost left us alone." She said.

"No. No."

"I'm scared too but Patricia's right, it's the only idea we have." Alfie said with a soft voice.

"Then we have to keep thinking."

Amber looked sad and afraid to everyone. Patricia caught her eyes and thought about smiling at her to show her everything was going to be fine, but it didn't work. She wasn't sure herself if that was going to be true. They had lost the Chosen One and their lives were in more danger than before, but more important they had lost their friend.

"Listen, we need to clear our heads and calm down." Eddie told them. "Tonight we can think about what to do exactly. But no matter what, we are going to save Nina."

And then, the most important was covering Nina's disappearance. They told Vera she went to see her grandmother and she thought it to be strange, because she usually knew beforehand. But finally, she had stopped asking about it.

Victor was more difficult, though. They told him the same as Vera, but there was always that shadow in his eyes that convinced them that he was suspicious. He knew they were up to something and Patricia wasn't sure of how far he would get to find out the truth. It was already bad enough to have a killer ghost after them.

But the worst was when Fabian freaked out and went to tell everything to Mr. Sweet. Patricia swore she could have kicked some sense into him, but she wasn't there. Luckily, Sweet was absent too and Fabian was saved from making a big mistake. And not only that, they found Nina! Well, kind of. They could hear her voice through the ventilation system. Somehow she was trapped underneath the school. When Amber and Fabian told them, she saw the relief in his face.

"We have to keep playing."

* * *

><p>They met again at night, Fabian was still looking for a better strategy and had asked them to come with him to the Senet board. He discussed with them what he was planning to do, but none really understood it. They were sitting near the board in a circle. Amber looked nervously around, Alfie was listening to Fabian whose eyes didn't leave his papers and Eddie was trying to get into the conversation, but his eyes would travel to her most of the time. She didn't say a word, but he was making her feel uneasy. Even if she looked back at him without shyness.<br>Patricia wasn't a shy one.

But it made her think. Think of what he had said. Think of what it meant. Think of her feelings towards him.

Of course she liked him. That was out of the question. She wouldn't bother so much if he was any other guy, but she couldn't bring herself to even admit she felt something stronger than 'liking'. Why was it so important anyway? She never wanted any of this. She never asked him to be such a pain in the ass. She never asked him to try. Watching Joy deal with Fabian's love for Nina had been enough to convince her that love was overrated. She already thought that back then, but after that she had a real proof.  
>All that was needed to strip her theory was a Weasel who made his way into her brain.<p>

Stupid him.

Suddenly she felt something behind her and before she could turn she heard the voice of someone who could only make the situation worse.

"Useless children." Senkhara growled. "The Chosen One failed and you are of no use anymore without her, so now you shall perish."

"No! Wait!" Fabian yelled standing up. "We can get her back, we just need more time. Then she will find what you want."

"Do not lie to me, boy!"

"I'm not! But we need more time. I promise, the Chosen One hasn't failed."

Senkhara closed her eyes and opened them slowly looking at Fabian with almost hate.

"Three days, child. If she isn't back in three days, you will all forfeit."

Then she disappeared.

Fabian sat down heavily with a face as white as his paper, but so were everyone's faces too. Three days weren't enough, Patricia could almost hear him say. This needed to be thought deeply.

But still, nothing stopped Fabian from looking at them and say:

"Get up, we are playing now."

"Now?" Amber whispered.

"Yes." He turned to Eddie. "You will play for Nina."

"Got it, captain."

"Come on, let's do this."

Twenty minutes later the game was going rather well. Patricia realized, Fabian was playing save. He had only make Eddie step on a danger square once.

"Patricia, one to your left. And Amber you too." Fabian said. "Alfie, Alfie…One to your right."

"Are you sure?" Alfie asked with a grimace.

"Yes, the one next to Patricia. I'm sorry."

"It's fine…" He failed at sounding brave.

Carefully he stepped on the danger square. For a moment nothing happened, but then the statue turned around and the floor disappeared under his feet.

"No!"

Patricia wasn't sure how but moments later she was holding Alfie and trying to pull him out. He had grabbed the floor around the hole to keep from falling. She tried with all her might to get him out.

She spotted a movement with the corner of her eye and she knew exactly who was the stupid one moving.

"Eddison! Don't you dare!"

He stopped on the spot. "You need help."

"You're going to stay where you are. Tell-" She struggled with Alfie's weight. "Tell him, Fabian!"

"She's right, Eddie. Don't move." He said low.

"I've got him." Finally Alfie was in safety and they went off the board when Fabian told them to which was a few seconds later.

"I can't do this." Fabian said sadly. "I need help."

"We can help you." Eddie offered. Right after he asked his eyes went to Patricia again. She knew he was worried, but she didn't say a thing.

"Thanks, but I need someone a little more…experienced."

"Mara?" Alfie asked.

"I was thinking about Joy."

"Joy?" Amber spat.

"Joy? Are you sure?" Patricia's eyes were wide. She was her best friend, but considering all that had happened, would this be a good idea?

"Yes. She was always the best at chess, this isn't that different."

"Nina wouldn't want Joy to have anything to do with this. And let's not forget how she tried to have her thrown out of the school." Amber reminded them. "She could play badly so we can't save her."

"Joy has done bad things, but she's a good person. We just need to explain her how important this is." Fabian replied.

"Good person? She even tricked Mara." Eddie interrupted.

"Hey, you, Slimeball, don't forget it's my best friend who you are talking about." Patricia said angry. Eddie looked at her annoyed but he shut up, probably because he didn't want to mess things up between them. More than they already were.

_Or because he's tired of your bullshit_, she thought.

"I'm going to talk to Joy and we are going to win and save Nina." Fabian said and left no time for discussion. He just turned around, gathered his papers and walked back to Anubis House. Everyone followed him and Patricia continued talking to herself.

_If someone's tired here, it's me. He's such a girl, feelings, feelings and feelings. He likes to mess things up for fun, that Weasel. Besides he heard me talking to Joy, he already knows! And he still wants me to say it like an idiot.  
>I should ignore him for the rest of my life and be done with him. He infuriates me so much! Ugh.<em>

That plan sounded right to her. No more boy, no more problems. But she discovered that she couldn't. It was not as easy as it sounded. She couldn't help but look at him, smile at his jokes (even though she fought against those smiles), wanting to speak to him… Dammit.

So when her feet dragged her to his room, a part of her wasn't really surprised.

"Fabian. Out."

"Yacker, be nice to my roommate." She could hear Eddie's amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, it's my room too."

Patricia glared at him. "_Out."_

Fabian gulped. "I'll come back later.." He stood up quickly and left closing the door behind him.

Eddie's eyes were on her and he smirked.

"Here to talk?" He asked. "You finally got the guts to say it?"

"You shut up. I'm no-"

"Did you hear that?" Eddie suddenly interrupted.

Patricia looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"The voice. Someone said something. You didn't hear it?"

"No, there wasn't a voice. We are alone and-"

"There! Again!" He exclaimed. "Are you sure you can't hear it?"

"Eddie! There's no one here. No one said anything but me. So stop acting like a crazy."

"Yacker, I'm telling you, I heard someone say something. Osi- Osi-something. I don't even know what that means."

"It means you're stupid and I shouldn't have come here." She said turning around and heading for the door.

"No! Wait. Wait, ok?" Eddie called her. "You came here to tell me something, right?"

"Forget it."

She walked quickly to her room, ignoring his voice calling her name. When she arrived, she closed the door and sat on her bed.

"Everything alright?" She turned to see Mara sitting on her own bed, probably doing something for school.

"Yeah, fine."

"It doesn't look like it."

Patricia considered talking to her. Maybe she could help since she was so smart, but Patricia didn't exactly like asking for help.

"Let me guess," She said looking back at her notebook. "Eddie."

"What else?" She asked rhetorically. "I'm tired Mara, I don't want to talk about his stupid face."

"Can I just say one thing?"

"Are you going to shut up after that?"

"Yes, I have work to do about Jerome's dad and Senkhara."

Patricia's eyes went wide but Mara didn't see her. Lucky her, or she would get suspicious. Mara was one of the persons who couldn't leave something until she knew the whole truth. Patricia tried to cover her alarmed reaction.

"Are you still on that? Even Eddie thinks it's stupid."

"It's not stupid. We have proof and it can be the story of the year. Of the century!" She told her. "Why is everyone against it anyways? Do you have any idea?"

"Well, it's just a ghost story, Mara."

"And yet I have proof of it."

"It could be fake."

"It isn't."

"It could."

"It's not, Patricia."

"Whatever, what did you want to say?" She figured out it was better to bring her back to the previous conversation before she got suspicious.

"Oh, right. I was going to suggest that maybe, "she said carefully "you should try to be more coupley."

"Coupley?"

"Yes, act like a normal couple. You barely do things together. It could help…"

"We aren't exactly 'normal'"

"Exactly. Doing normal things would make your relationship look more like a relationship."

"So you're saying I have to start being a proper girlfriend."

"If you want to take it like that…"

A proper girlfriend. Coupley things. She had already tried with the blind date and it didn't go that badly. And maybe this way, he would stop asking all the time about her feelings. It could actually work! It would be hard, though, Patricia knew it, but it could work. And she also knew deep down that she wanted it to work. She wanted _them_ to work.

And she was going to make it work.

* * *

><p><strong>YES, MAKE IT WORK PATRICIA.<strong>

**Wow...this looked bigger in the word document...  
>I hope you liked it and review. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, really. I want to say that last chapter I said reviews helped me write faster…as you can see it's not true. I'm the kind of person who leaves her duties to do other things and I can't help it. Still, reading your reviews reminds me that <em>I have to<em> continue this, so I find the power to keep writing.**

**So thank you for helping me write! Lol :D**

**Till next chapter, Sibunas!**

**ps: sorry if there are many mistakes!**

**ps2: tomorrow is my first day of university! I'm really nervous and I needed to say it! haha *nervous***


End file.
